


Heatwave

by yesverygoodallright



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesverygoodallright/pseuds/yesverygoodallright
Summary: A heatwave has hit National City and Kara comes up with a creative solution to cool Lena down... then warm her back up again.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the weather in my town right now that can go right back to heck! Comments always appreciated :)

It was the middle of July, and a merciless heatwave had hit National City. Outside, the air directly above ground rippled from the sweltering heat, stagnant with a stifling humidity. Inside, Lena Luthor struggled to preserve her composure while on hold with Kara’s building manager.

“Lena,” Kara entreated, “it’s officially been forty five minutes. You told me I could stop you at thirty. It’s just air conditioning.”

“Oh, it’s _not_ just air conditioning now,” Lena seethed. “It’s the _principle_ of the thing.”

The air conditioning had been broken in Kara’s apartment for two days, and Lena was about three steps past her wit’s end. Kara, with her Kryptonian biology, didn’t mind the heat, but Lena was still getting used to summers in National City and that was before the heatwave struck. 

Kara didn’t bother pointing out that Lena could be at her perfectly maintained apartment right now. They’d had a brief but memorable conversation about a month into dating where Lena confided how little her apartment felt like home. How she felt more comfortable at Kara’s than she had since before she moved to the city. 

As it was, Lena’s apartment was for weekdays after late nights at the office, but on weekends she preferred to stay at Kara’s. Which is how she found herself drumming her fingers impatiently on Kara’s countertop, sweating in the shorts and tank top she’d had to borrow from Kara, empty takeout bags in front of her because “Kara Danvers, if you turn on that stove in this heat it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” Her usually immaculate hair was up in a messy bun, a few damp strands sticking to her neck. 

Kara sighed, leaning against the opposite side of the counter, resting her chin in her hands, blinking up at Lena.

“Do you really want to spend tonight fighting with my landlords?”

“It isn’t right, Kara,” Lena said, stabbing her ballpoint pen dramatically at the pad of paper she’d used to write down the various numbers of different names she’d been referred to in her quest for air conditioned justice. “They have a responsibility to provide for their tenants. Someone should be fired. Or _arrested_.”

Kara fought to suppress a smile at Lena’s state, but she must have noticed the corners of her mouth twitching. Lena shot her an affronted look.

“I saw that!”

“I’m sorry,” Kara broke, grinning openly now. “I’ve just never seen you this way before. Not when there aren’t, you know, millions of dollars or people’s lives on the line.”

Lena quirked her eyebrows. “This is far more important than that,” she deadpanned.

Kara burst out laughing, nearly tipping off her chair from doubling over.

“I’m serious,” Lena added, unable to hold back a laugh through it. “It’s so hot I can barely touch you. I get two nights a week where I get to fall asleep with you and they’re not taking one from me.”

Distracted by her sheet of notes, Lena didn’t notice Kara beaming up at her until a moment of silence passed. Her eyes caught Kara’s twinkling blues and she smirked quizzically at Kara’s grin.

“What?” she asked.

“You like me,” Kara extended each syllable, her words dancing off her lips.

Lena tried to remain straight faced, but couldn’t hold back a smile of her own. “Of course I like you.”

Kara hopped off her chair and circled the counter, stepping over to Lena. “You’ve spent forty five minutes on hold because you want to snuggle me.”

Lena blushed this time. “I guess…” she stammered, “you could put it that way.”

Finally arriving at Lena’s side, Kara hooked her index fingers into the elastic of her sweat-shorts. She tugged Lena close to her, a mischievous glint in her eye. She plucked the phone out of her hand before Lena could stop her.

“No!” Lena protested, reaching for the phone. Kara easily kept it out of her reach.

“I’m going to hang this up now, okay?” Kara stated firmly. “We had a deal.”

Even on the tips of her toes, Lena couldn’t reach the phone. Eventually, she relented with a sigh. “Fine,” she muttered begrudgingly.

“Thank you,” Kara said, ending the call and letting the receiver clatter to the counter. She placed a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips, tasting the salt of her sweat, careful not to linger and overheat her further. Then, in a flash, she was gone.

Lena frowned in confusion as Kara hurriedly rushed around the apartment, shutting all the windows.

“What are you doing?” Lena called after her. “That’ll make it worse!”

“Trust me!” Kara replied over her shoulder as she finally closed the last one by her bed. “You,” she called to Lena, crooking her finger at her. “Here. Now.”

Lena was still confused and still cranky, but she knew enough to be intrigued by whatever the girl of steel had planned.

Once Lena was by the bed next to Kara, she allowed herself to be sat down on the mattress by the taller woman.

“Brace yourself,” Kara warned, and before Lena could ask what for, Kara exhaled a stream of icy cold air into the room. In an instant, the temperature seemed to drop, tendrils of chilled air licking at the beads of sweat on Lena’s skin.

Kara continued to fill the room with her ice breath, condensation fogging the windows. Lena found herself beginning to shiver and grabbed the blanket, bundling herself up in it. When she breathed out, she could see a puff of mist in front of her. 

Kara turned around to see her girlfriend encased in her duvet up to her ears. Her cheeks were pink, no longer from the heat but from the cold, and a wide smile crossed her face.

“You’re brilliant,” she said with adoration. “I forgot I’m dating Elsa from Frozen.”

“Hey!” Kara whined jokingly. “I thought we agreed you’re the Elsa, and I’m Ana.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “And then we agreed we wouldn’t say that because they’re sisters and we’re dating.”

Kara snapped her fingers at the memory. “Right. We did say that. Sorry.”

Lena chuckled at her adorable girlfriend. Then she gestured as best as she could to the bed while still covered in blankets.

“Get in here and warm me up, Supergirl,” she said with a quick raise to her eyebrow.

Kara approached her slowly, dragging it out. “I thought you were too hot?” she teased.

Instead of replying, Lena reached out and snatched Kara by the waist once she was within arm’s length, pulling her onto the bed as she yelped in surprise. In a second, Lena had wrapped the blankets around then both, squeezing Kara into a tight embrace and peppering her cheek with kisses. Kara shrieked with laughter, leaning back into Lena’s arms, resting her hands on top of Lena’s at her stomach.

“You’re so special,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. She rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder, tucking them both more deeply into their blanket cocoon. “Not just because of your powers,” she added. “You’re so thoughtful, and so good to me. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Kara was glowing at this point, her smile pointed bashfully at the ground. “I’m the lucky one. Besides,” she grinned, “this was in response to you saying you wouldn’t be able to touch me in the heat, so really this is kind of an elaborate stunt to get you into my bed. Not really noble.”

Lena laughed whole heartedly, her hands beginning to roam over Kara’s abs, lightly running her nails across her stomach through the thin material of her tank top. Her thumbs grazed against the curves of Kara’s breasts and the blonde beneath her hands shivered softly.

Lena hummed in Kara’s ear at the sound, a warmth pooling inside of her that had nothing to do with temperature. “Well,” she drawled, “I’d hate for your efforts to go to waste, love.” 

Her hands traveled upward and Lena palmed Kara’s breasts, pulling her back against her as she grabbed and stroked.

Kara moaned, arching her back into Lena’s touch. Her head fell back in ecstasy, her body already tingling with desire. Lena took advantage of the newly exposed flesh of Kara’s throat and kissed her there, nipping at the skin just hard enough to leave a mark on a human.

“All good, Kara?” Lena checked.

Kara nodded hurriedly, rasping out an enthusiastic _“Yes._ ”

Lena purred at the sound of her voice so ragged, so needy, for her. She still couldn’t believe it sometimes. That she was somebody to Kara Danvers. Even before she knew Kara was Supergirl, nothing lit her up from the inside quite like knowing that Kara cared for her, believed in her, loved her.

She loved her so much.

She slipped her hands under Kara’s shirt, taking her full breasts and gripping them, thumb and forefinger coming to their peaks and pinching gently. Kara shook against her and Lena relished the feeling of Kara’s back pressed against her chest, both of their bras long since discarded in the heat. She continued her torture of Kara’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers, circling and tweaking and not stopping until Kara’s wailing slowed to a constant growling in the back of her throat through uneven gasps.

After a few soothing strokes of her fingers over the hypersensitive skin, Lena slid her hands down Kara’s front. One hand gripped the soft flesh of her inner thigh, spreading her legs wide enough for her right hand to dip into the wetness beneath her shorts.

Kara whimpered, holding on to Lena’s thighs to steady herself, and Lena gasped in time with her as she felt Kara’s arousal.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” she husked into Kara’s ear. “Is that all from me touching you?”

Kara licked her dry lips before answering. “Yes. Oh Rao, Lena. You make me feel so good.”

Her breath hitched as Lena swirled her fingers around her entrance, bringing her wetness up to her clit and making light, far too light circles around it. Kara let out a high pitched whine, aching for Lena to go harder. Instead, Lena removed her hand entirely, raising her shiny fingers to Kara’s lips.

“Open, baby,” Lena whispered. Kara clenched her thighs at the command and obeyed, accepting Lena’s fingers, coated in her own arousal, into her mouth. She trailed her tongue down the length of them, moaning at the taste of herself. She wrapped her lips around the digits and sucked, Lena gently thrusting her fingers to meet the needy strokes of Kara’s tongue.

Pulling her fingers from Kara’s mouth, Lena cupped Kara’s jaw in her hand, turning her head to face her.

“Let me taste,” she ordered, and Kara parted her lips to allow Lena to dip her tongue inside her mouth. She knotted her fingers into Kara’s hair as the kiss deepened, tasting Kara on her tongue and lips. Kara slowly turned around as they kissed, guiding Lena backwards until she was laying down on the pillows. The blankets were no longer around them but on top of them, Kara noting the cold tip of Lena’s nose.

Undeterred by her position underneath Kara, Lena took control, determined to have Kara breathless and coming soon. She brought her thigh up to meet the apex of Kara’s legs, pressing her down onto it with talented hands that knew how to guide Kara’s hips to come like this.

Kara stuttered and trembled, fingers digging into the sheets on either side of Lena’s head. She could feel her slickness soaking her shorts, ruining them. She could sense the heat radiating from Lena’s core and longed to feel her bare against her own thigh.

Willing herself to delay her gratification, Kara moved her hands beneath Lena’s at her hips to remove her shorts and underwear. Lena lowered her thigh, allowing Kara to shift away from her as she did so, taking the opportunity to remove her clothes as well before pulling Kara back down. Lena twisted her fingers into the fabric of the tank top Kara had forgotten to take off herself in her haste, gripping the material to bring Kara back to her lips.

Lena shifted on the bed as she felt Kara’s strong arms wrapping around her, letting her hold her tightly, one hand protectively cradling her head. She kissed her fiercely, passionately, swallowing Kara’s moan when she brought her leg back up to grind against her core without the barrier of clothing.

Kara stilled for a moment to enjoy the new sensation of being bare against Lena. She could feel the wetness she was leaving on Lena’s thigh, and from the rumble in Lena’s throat she knew it was appreciated. She met Lena’s slow thrusts by rolling her hips, dragging her hardening clit against Lena’s naked skin.

Releasing Kara’s shirt, Lena’s hands roved down to Kara’s ass, grasping her flesh to a hiss of pleasure from the girl on top of her. Fingers digging into her firm muscle, Lena urged Kara to move harder against her. She groaned into Kara’s mouth as she responded to her guidance, pressing her throbbing centre down against Lena’s steady movements.

Kara could feel her body beginning to tense, growing more sensitive with every stroke to her clit. Needing Lena, needing to feel her, Kara re-positioned herself so her own thigh rested between Lena’s legs. She couldn’t help but smile when Lena gasped at the contact, losing her rhythm as Kara felt her slick heat on her leg.

Making eye contact with Kara, seeing that smirk still on her face, Lena’s eyes glinted devilishly as a playful smile crossed her face as well. Both girls shook with gentle, breathless laughter as their lips met. Lena pecked the corners of Kara’s smile before leaning back onto the pillow, looking up at the beautiful girl she’d fallen so hard for, certain to hold her eyes as she shifted her centre against Kara’s thigh firmly.

Kara gasped almost imperceptibly, too consumed by awe to move for a moment while Lena continued to fuck herself on Kara’s leg. She moaned unabashedly, still locked on Kara’s gaze, performing for her, letting her know just how good she made her feel.

“You make me so wet, babe,” Lena gasped as Kara remembered herself and started to grind against Lena. Quick to respond, Lena moved her thigh in time with Kara’s, both of them now writhing against each other.

Kara moved insistently against Lena, her short, quickening motions as well as her crinkling brow indicating to Lena she wasn’t far from coming. Knowing this, knowing what Kara needed to come, what made her feel good, Lena set about meeting Kara’s nearly frantic thrusts. She let herself go, crying out with every sharp bucking of her hips, not worried about pressing too hard against her super-powered girlfriend.

“Kara,” she moaned, cupping her cheek to focus Kara’s eyes back on her. “I’m going to come. Please don’t stop.” Kara grunted in wordless assent, grinding recklessly against Lena, deepening her own ministrations at the same time.

Lena brought both hands up to Kara’s face now, never looking away even as her orgasm started to build inside of her, knowing Kara got off on the intimacy, on feeling what she was doing to Lena.

“Just like that, Kara. God, you’re so fucking good,” Lena growled as, with a few more pointed thrusts against her clit, a bolt of electric heat ripped through her, tearing a scream from inside her as her eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

In the few moments it took for Lena to come back down from her orgasm, she felt Kara grinding more desperately against her, fuelled by watching Lena come. Eager to return the favour, Lena focused through her still tingling waves of aftershocks and moved rapidly against Kara with precision. 

She let one hand move down to Kara’s neck, brushing her thumb over her throat gently, possessively, in the way Kara had told her she liked to be touched, watching in satisfaction when Kara’s lips parted further in a silent scream. Her back arched, hips jerking erratically on Lena’s thigh, ending with a shuddering moan that let Lena know to stop her movements.

Kara slumped, boneless, on top of Lena, removing herself from the tangle of their legs gingerly to lay next to her. Lena stroked her hair softly, letting Kara lay in the quiet while she collected herself. She could see her eyes weren’t quite focused on what was in front of her. While this had happened before and had never meant anything besides Kara needing a minute to centre herself, Lena couldn’t help the twinge of anxiety that she’d done something to overwhelm her. That she’d been too explicit in her dirty talk, or touched Kara in a way she didn’t like. The thought made her queasy.

But she kept calm, focusing on Kara, helping her return from wherever she’d gone. She trailed her fingers through her hair for another minute or so before Kara blinked up at her, a lazy smile painting her features.

“Hey you,” she murmured.

Lena smiled back at her, her heart filling with warmth. “Hey you,” she replied softly, cautiously placing her hand on Kara’s back, rubbing soothing circles there. “Are you all right?” she asked somewhat nervously. “You were gone for a while.”

Kara hummed pleasantly as Lena touched her, sliding over to tuck her head into Lena’s chest. “Just lots of really good feelings,” she intoned. “Had to put my head back on straight.”

Lena puffed out a breath of laughter. “So it was good?”

She felt more than saw Kara’s smile press into her collarbone. “Do you want a full review? I can write you an article.”

Lena chuckled softly, bringing Kara closer against her, gathering the blankets around them. “I just want you to know you can tell me if I ever do something you don’t like.”

“I know that.”

“I know, but it’s hard to bring up, and I just-” She shook her head. “I get nervous, so I’m also asking for myself. To put my mind at ease.”

Kara perked up at that, lifting her head up by a few degrees to meet Lena’s eyes. “Okay,” she nodded, placing a soft, calming kiss to Lena’s lips. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I was making light of it. I know it’s important, and it’s amazing that you care so much.”

Lena’s lips twitched in a small smile. “It’s not really that _amazing_ , I just care about you.”

Kara smiled, her eyes gently but reverently roaming over Lena. “Fine, then _you’re_ amazing. And I guess I’m not used to it. These talks. But I like them,” she added definitively. “And to answer your question, everything was good. It was better than good.”

Kara leaned over to kiss Lena more fully, more deeply, and Lena slid her hands into Kara’s hair. What started soft grew slowly more heated, Lena’s nails dragging across Kara’s scalp, Kara moving her hand to grasp Lena’s ass.

They parted for a moment when Lena reached down and finally pulled Kara’s top over her head, tossing it aside. Their gasps mixed together between them as Lena took in the sight of Kara naked in front of her.

“If we keep at this,” Lena murmured, kissing slowly from the base of Kara’s neck and back to her lips. “The apartment is going to heat up again and you’ll have to use your Elsa powers soon.”

Kara giggled into their kiss. “I still say I’m Ana and you’re Elsa.”

Lena groaned, pulling back. “Kara! Sisters!”

“Crud! I’m sorry!”


End file.
